Let Me Love You
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: Hermione is depressed because Cedric is cheating on her. So where does Ginny fit in here? Hermione/Ginny. Even though it has the title of the song by Mario it's not a songfic. It was just inspired by the song. Spike!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let Me Love You

Author: Spike

Summary: Hermione Granger is tired of all the lonely nights. Cedric had been coming home less and less each week. When she's depressed, who will comfort her? Written for Tabby. Thank you so so much for the Birthday story. I love it!! It was also the official start of the 'Snape and every other character in the series omitting Draco' series.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it. Hey Tabby, do you think you would get it for me for what ever the next gift giving holiday is? Please? I'll love you forever and ever and ever and all the other evers in the world. Like, more evers than were in that old DA Note. Lol. That was like over three pages of just pure 'ever and ever'. LOl.

-

-

-

Hermione Granger sat her desk. Her name plate that read, 'HERMIONE GRANGER HEAD OF MUGGLE DEPARTMENT' gleamed brightly, having been just polished. She sighed and buried her face in her hands before the tears began to fall down her face.

"Hermione?" a small voice called from the door.

"Ginny?" she asked without lifting her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny asked going over to the weeping girl, and hugging her tightly.

"No. It's Cedric. I think he's cheating on me. He's only come home one night this week and when I asked his secretary if he'd been staying here, she said that Cedric had been leaving early for the past six weeks," Hermione said hysterically as she lifted her head and looked up towards her best friend.

"Oh, Mine, I'm so sorry. Wait, six weeks ago? Wasn't that when Harry came back from the states? I'm sure he's just hanging out with him," Ginny told her.

"And sleeping over each night?" Hermione asked.

"OH…Well they could be…. Have you asked him about it?"

"Who? Cedric or Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Cedric is your husband, even if you did decide to keep your last name," Ginny laughed as she looked at the name plate. Hermione had decided to keep her maiden name, Granger, because she said that it was unfair that a women had to take a man's name, yet the men never took the women's name.

"He wouldn't tell me," she sighed.

"If he wouldn't, Cedric would. You're his best friend Hermione. He can't lie to you. He's never been able to," Ginny told her.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Now. Why don't we go out and grab a coffee and something to eat. It looks like you have let a morsel of food pass through your mouth for a couple of days. When was the last time you ate?" Ginny asked her in a tone that would put the nosiest mother to shame.

"What's today's date?" Hermione asked.

"January 29," she told her.

"Well then, five days ago. I think. It might have been a little longer than that."

"Hermione Jane Granger!! You're going to get yourself sick. In fact, now that I think it about you haven't gotten any sleep in a while either. I could tell from a mile away. You taking a vacation and it starts right now," Ginny said outraged.

"I can't. I've got too much work. Besides my workers would be outraged if I don't do my job and leave it all on them," Hermione protested.

"I'm outraged and if they have a problem with it, then they can deal with me. So are you going to put your jacket on and leave willingly or am I going to have to drag you out?" Ginny asked.

"Fine, I'll come. Just don't go mental in the process of dealing with my employees. I'd prefer if they're not dead," Hermione sighed grabbing her jacket, and following the red out the door.

-

-

-

Okay, I know that that was an uber short chapter, but I just wanted Tabby to know that it was here for her. Oh and Tabby, guess what, I actually plan on FINISHING this one. Shock, I know right. Well hopefully I WILL finish this one.

Enjoy!

The crazy Twilight, Harry Potter, and Marmalade Boy obsessed **SPIKE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Let Me Love You

Author: Spike

Summary: Hermione Granger is tired of all the lonely nights. Cedric had been coming home less and less each week. When she's depressed, who will comfort her? Written for Tabby. Thank you so so much for the Birthday story. I love it!! It was also the official start of the 'Snape and every other character in the series omitting Draco' series.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it. Hey Tabby, do you think you would get it for me for what ever the next gift giving holiday is? Please? I'll love you forever and ever and ever and all the other evers in the world. Like, more evers than were in that old DA Note. Lol. That was like over three pages of just pure 'ever and ever'. LOl.

-

-

-

"So where do you want to go?" Ginny asked.

Her and Hermione were sitting in the middle of the living room of Hermione's home. Travel brochures were spread out all around them.

"The states?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny made a face and shook her head, sticking out her tongue. They both broke out in laughter.

"Greenland?" Ginny asked.

"Nah... Too cold there."

"I thought it was all green and plants and warm and everything."

"No, hun, that's Iceland."

"That's stupid that's what it is. Um…what about China?"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. Our first one in the 'acceptable' pile," Hermione laughed.

"It's about time. Oh what about France?"

"La France serait très amusante. J'ai entendu la nourriture il y a stupéfiante. Ne pas mentionner que je comprenne en fait la langue," Hermione said tossing Africa into the 'no' pile.

"Huh?" Ginny said mouth agape.

"I said 'France would be very fun. I've heard the food there is amazing. Not to mention that I would actually understand the language.'," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Oui," Ginny laughed.

"I got it!" Hermione screamed, jumping up.

"Really where?" Ginny asked excited.

"Japan. I've wanted to go there for as long as I can remember," Hermione told her.

"Sure why not. I've always wanted to visit a natural hot springs."

Just then the door flew open and Cedric Digory walked through the door. He reeked of fire whiskey and the look in his eye was ready to kill.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice slurred.

"Nothing Cedric, just go to bed," Hermione told him weakly.

"No I asked what you are doing," he said more harshly.

"We are going to Japan tomorrow," Ginny said speaking for Hermione, who was on the verge of tears.

"No she's not. She's staying here."

"Hermione doesn't have to listen to what you say Cedric. Just go to bed and leave her be," Ginny told him.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house you little-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence. See what I do to you," Ginny threatened.

The two of them glared at each other having a wordless battle. Cedric finally glared at her once more before going to the bedroom, not however, before threatening Hermione.

"You better be here when I get home tomorrow Granger. You wouldn't want me to get to drunk because I can't find my wife would you?" he warned.

Hermione looked at him with fear before nodding her head, tears falling down her face.

"You hurt this girl and I'll be sure to torture you so horribly that you'll be begging me to hand you over to Voldemort. Do you understand me?" she asked.

Cedric ignored her and walked to the bedroom in the back of the two bedroom apartment. He slammed the door shut.

Hermione slumped down on the couch, her tears making her shoulders shake as she sobbed.

"Hey Mine, it'll be fine. If he tries to lay one hand on you, I'll curse him into the next generation."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione told her.

Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about it. Besides Cedric's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than him," Ginny said wiping away her tears.

Hermione sniffled once more before asking,

"So when do we leave for Japan?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"IS tomorrow too soon?" she giggled.

"Tomorrow's perfect. Why don't you stay at the Burrow for the night? It's been months since the family's seen you and we're having a small party for the twins. They'll be thrilled to see you. And Harry'll be there too. You can ask him about the whole Cedric issue," Ginny told her. When she saw that Hermione wasn't completely convinced she said added, "Oh, I forgot to mention that Charlie will be there too."

Hermione blushed a bright red. "C-Charlie?"

"Merlin, Mine, you're twenty-one and married and you still have a crush on the guy that you've liked since you were fourteen," Ginny giggled.

"At least I'm not still in love with the guy I found my brother snogging…while we were going out."

"That's different," Ginny said blushing a brighter red than Hermione.

"How?" she laughed.

"Let's go, before we get stuck sharing a room with Charlie," Ginny said changing the subject.

Hermione gasped and bolted to the fire place, dragging Ginny along with her. Ginny laughed and threw a handful of flu powder into the fireplace and saying, 'The Burrow' very clearly.

-

"MIone!" Ron screamed when he saw the two of them stumble into the burrow.

"I was beginning to think that Cedric was holding you captive," Harry laughed pushing Ron off her so that he could hug his bookwork friend.

"Oi, did I hear somebody say that Mine's here?" Charlie asked coming down the stairs.

"Hey Char," Hermione said waving.

Charlie jumped the rest of the steps and ran over to her spinning her around.

"It's so great to see you again," he said kissing her on the top of the head, before hugging Hermione.

"You too," she told him.

"What's all this ruckus about? It sounded like a herd of hippogriffs where running down th- Oh Dear! Hermione It's been too long since you've visited. It's so great too see you," Mrs. Weasley said hugging her tightly.

"Merlin. Mum, did you have to knock me into the wall?" Charlie chuckled.

"Oh hush up Charles and go get your brothers and father. Don't tell Fred and George who's here. It'll be a nice surprise for them both," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Yes Mum," Charlie grumbled walking away.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as he was leaving and he did the same back to her.

"Knock it out you two. Act you're age," Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Yes Mum," they said in the same defeated tone.

"So dear how are you and Cedric doing?" she asked her.

"Oh not so great, horrible in fact. Charlie was right all along. I guess I should have listened to him, but it's fine now. No big deal. Me and Gin are going to Japan tomorrow. She forcing me to take a vacation from my hectic life," Hermione told her.

"By yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't worry Mum. We'll be fine. How many people do you think can hurt us when we're together?" Ginny asked.

"Can't Harry or Ron go? Or Charlie at least?" Mrs. Weasley begged.

"I guess if Ginny doesn't mind, we could ask Charlie to come," Hermione said.

"Fine I guess it _is_ safer. Let's go ask. And even if he says no to me, you can just beg," Ginny laughed.

"Me? Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because Charlie can't tell you no."

"I can too tell Mine no," Charlie said, walking into the room.

"No you can't," Ginny laughed.

"Yes I can."

"Proof it."

"How."

"Can you show me a dragon?" Ginny asked.

"NO! Absolutely not! You know the rules!" Charlie said outraged.

He continued to rant as Ginny whispered to Hermione,

"Now you ask him."

"Fine but it's not going to change his answer," Hermione whispered back then turned to Charlie.

"Hey Char. I know it's against the rules and everything, but are you sure that you can't let me and Ginny see the dragons…up close and everything?"' she begged.

Charlie's face fell. He knew that it was test, but he still could refuse Hermione.

"Fine you guys are right. I can't tell Hermione no. So what's the real question?"

"So, I'm well aware of the fact that you have the next two months off work," Ginny started.

"And I really need a vacation so we were wondering if you would go to Japan with us? Mum doesn't want us to go alone," Hermione finished.

"Japan huh," Charlie asked. "Sure that actually sounds pretty fun."

"Really?" the girls squealed.

Charlie nodded his head.

"Ah! We love you Charlie!" they squealed louder hugging him tightly.

"So how long are we going for?" he chuckled.

"Two or three weeks," they answered together.

"Leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"And off to Japan we go. Ginny, go tell Mum I agreed," Charlie told her.

"Okay. Thank you so much Char and that's why you're my favourite older brother," Ginny said hugging him again before running off to tell her mother.

Hermione was about to thank him again, when she felt to people hugging her from behind. The force was so much that she almost fell to the ground will the impact.

"Hermy! It's been months since you've been here," Fred said elated.

"Yeah was Ol' Ceddy Boy holding you hostage or something?" George asked.

"No I was feeling down for awhile but I decided that to end it," she told them.

"Way to go Herms! So are you staying with at the Burrow?" Fred asked hopeful.

"Well two of them."

The twins stared at her confused.

"Char, Gin, and me are going to Japan for a few weeks."

"Japan?!" they asked, mouths agape.

Hermione broke out in laughter.

"I hate to leave so soon, but I really have to go pack and everything."

"Aww…You can't leave now. Mum'll be so upset," the twins wined, each on one side of her.

"I'll be right back. I just have to get my stuff."

"Want me to go with you, maybe beat the hell out of Cedric?" Charlie asked.

"Sure help would be great and as much as I would like Cedric to go through horrible pain, I'll take care of them when we get back."

"Why does Charlie get to go to Japan with you?" they asked.

"Because Mum's making him, but I promise, the next time I go on a vacation, I'll take you two instead. Deal?" Hermione asked.

"Deal!" they agreed.

"Come on Charlie, let's hurry up and go. If Ginny sees Cedric again, she might end up killing him. The look she gave him early was scary. I think Voldmort would have run away in fear," Hermione said, pulling him over to the fire place.

They steeped into the green flames and disappeared.

-

Hermione and Charlie found Cedric sitting on the couch. He was, once again, drunk.

"So you've decided to come back home you stupid little Mudblood," he asked the stench of fire whiskey fresh on his breath.

Charlie tensed up but Hermione remained calm. Cedric always called her names when he was drunk, which was almost always.

"Come on Mine, let's go get you're things."

"She doesn't need her things, because she's not going anywhere. I already told the little Weasley whore that," Cedric spat.

Charlie reached for his wand, but it was too late. Hermione was standing less than a foot in front of Cedric her wand pointed at his chest.

"I don't care if you insult me when you're drunk. It's what you do, I'm used to it. But you're bloody mental if you think I'm going to allow you to insult my friends. Remember all those times you went too far? When you went too far, or when you got too drunk and pushed me down the stairs, or hit me, or threw things. Guess who helped me…Ginny. So don't you dare speak ill of her. Not unless you want me to perform the Avada. I don't care who's watching," she whispered harshly. Hermione shoved him hard in the chest, before walking to the bedroom.

Charlie followed her silently.

-

-

-

So there's chapter two. In this chapter we find out that Cedric has been more than a little abusive to Hermione and Ginny was always there to help her.

Note: In this story Charlie, Hermione, and Ginny are all extremely close.

Enjoy!

The crazy Twilight, Harry Potter, and Marmalade Boy obsessed **SPIKE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Let Me Love You

Author: Spike

Summary: Hermione Granger is tired of all the lonely nights. Cedric had been coming home less and less each week. When she's depressed, who will comfort her? Written for Tabby. Thank you so so much for the Birthday story. I love it!! It was also the official start of the 'Snape and every other character in the series omitting Draco' series.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it. Hey Tabby, do you think you would get it for me for what ever the next gift giving holiday is? Please? I'll love you forever and ever and ever and all the other evers in the world. Like, more evers than were in that old DA Note. Lol. That was like over three pages of just pure 'ever and ever'. LOl.

-

-

-

Hermione woke up early the next day. She found that Ginny was already awake.

"Thanks for what you did last night," Ginny told her quietly.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Charlie told me that you stood up for me against Cedric."

"You'd do the same thing for me. Besides, you don't really think I'm going to let people talk about you like that?" she asked.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie entered the room.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Just let us get changed. We'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes. Do you think you can get us something to eat?" Ginny asked.

"Sure what do you guys want?" he asked looking towards Hermione.

"Toast and sausage?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, but I'm warning you now. If you're not down there in ten minutes I'm eating all the food," Charlie said going down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were dressed, fed, and leaving a note for the rest of the Weasley family on the coffee table.

"Do we really have to apparate?" Hermione asked.

"You know very well that you can't flu out of the country. You'll just have to hold on really tight to Ginny," Charlie laughed.

Hermione nodded her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Ginny's middle.

"Merlin Mine, I can't breathe!" Ginny coughed.

Hermione slightly loosened her grip and Charlie took a hold of Ginny's hand and they all disappeared from the Burrow's living room.

"Oh Dear Merlin!" Hermione squealed.

"It's so beautiful," Ginny added as they stood in front of the ancient Japanese resort.

"So do you want to go check in or just stand outside gawking at the place?" Charlie asked, being the first one to come out of his mesmerized trance.

"Let's go in!" the girls squealed.

"You two go check in and I'll go check in with the Japanese Ministry," Charlie said.

"Okay see you later," Ginny said hugging him.

"If I'm not back in an hour you guys go ahead and look around the town," Charlie said moving on to hug Hermione.

"Okay," they agreed.

Charlie disappeared with a loud 'CRACK!' Just then a young Japanese witch came up to them.

"_Do you have a reservation?" _she asked.

"_Yes. It should be Weasley with two adjoining _rooms," Ginny replied in perfect Japanese.

Hermione stared at her in shock.

"What in the name of Nearly Headless Nick was that?" she asked.

"What?"

"The perfect Japanese."

"Oh when I was eight Mum made me learn because we were all going to take a trip to Japan. It turned out Dad had a big project due for work, so we didn't end up getting to go. I loved the language and continued to study it. Charlie did too," she explained as the Japanese witch showed them the way to their room.

"_Is this correct_?" she asked.

"_Hai. Arigato_," Ginny replied. Yes. Thank you.

Ginny and Hermione walked in and found their bags in the corner of the room.

"Where are the beds?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, have you ever studied Japanese culture?" Ginny asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Whoops. My brain stopped working for a second. They sleep on mats don't they?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, trying her hardest not to laugh with no prevail.

"Shut up. When I apparate, it messes with my head okay?" she asked.

"Um-hum. Sure, because I totally believe that," Ginny laughed.

"Shut up and help me unpack," Hermione told her.

The two girls unpacked their bags by hand and then looked at Charlie's.

"You unpack it. He's your brother," Hermione told her.

"No way. He warned me three years ago never to touch his things again, and in case you haven't noticed. Charlie's curses are worse than mine. He's the one that helped me perfect mine."

"But surely he'll be okay with this. I mean, it's not like you're taking anything, you're just putting his stuff up. You're helping him. "

"Nu-uh. You do it. He won't have any problem with you going through his things."

"I wouldn't be going through his things. I'd be putting them away," Hermione protested.

"Sure, call it whatever you want. But hurry up. I want to be able to leave as soon as he gets here. Actually we could leave right now if we wanted to. He said if he wasn't back in an hour we could go sightseeing without him. Apparently sometimes it takes a long time to go through all the paperwork. I don't get why witches and wizards have to register just to _visit_ a place," Ginny groaned.

"It's so that they can trace you incase any magic happens around you. No one wants our world to be exposed," Hermione told her, with a wave of her wand that sent all of Charlie's clothes into the adjoining bedroom and in stacks on the shelves in the closet.

-

-

-

Enjoy!

The crazy Twilight, Harry Potter, and Marmalade Boy obsessed **SPIKE!!**

**Juno**

Theater: Regal (the one next to Shoney's)

Start Time - 7:55

End Time- 9:30.


End file.
